1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for a Pin Grid Array (PGA) package, which has a cover plate manufactured by bending a metal strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,640 issued to Lin on Jan. 15, 2002 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting a CPU (Central Process Unit) with a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). The electrical connector comprises an insulative base, a cover mounted to the base, a plurality of terminals received in the base, a metallic cam actuator and a protecting mechanism assembled to the base and the cover. The cover has a plurality of through holes corresponding to the terminals, thus permit lead pins of the CPU to be inserted in the through holes to connect with the terminals. The base and the cover are slidably interconnected so that the cover is driven in a plane parallel to the base between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the lead pins of the CPU can pass through the through holes of the cover without insertion force. In the second position, the lead pins of the CPU contact with the terminals. The protecting mechanism comprises a T-shaped metal cover plate inserted in the cover and a T-shaped metal bottom plate received in a recess of the base. The cover plate and the bottom plate are both manufactured by die casting and which makes the cover plate has a complex manufacture process and a high cost.
Therefore, it is need to find a new electrical connector having an improved cover plate to overcome the problems mentioned above.